Santa Baby
by CatHeartsU
Summary: "Let's see if you, believe in me..."/ Jade, Cat, and the rest of the gang celebrate the holiday's. *Cade songfic* May be a sequel based on popular demand. *Based off of the song 'Santa Baby' by Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies*


**Hey Guys! **

**Did anyone listen to Santa Baby by Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies and think about all the Cade possibilities?**

**This song was OBVIOUSLY made for Cade, and thus here you are my lovelies. **

**PS this one-shot is obviously kind of like Glee, where they sing all the time. Don't worry, I like Glee. That's why I chose this plot. (: **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Victorious characters. **

It was the time of year that Cat couldn't wait for; the Holiday's.

Even though she was born in June, she didn't really consider herself a summer type of girl. The Holiday's were filled with such cheer, warmth and coziness. Summer was just hot, sweaty, and, honestly, disgusting.

December 24th was upon the group of friends and today was the last day of school before winter break. Of course, last period was Sikowitz, the only class when the whole gang was all together.

Cat was merrily skipping down the halls and had finally cleared her plate of Christmas beef that her brother had made. She herself had never tasted the beef, but was warned not to by her mother and father. She figured she would make the best out of the situation and just give the beef to people she didn't really like; like Trina.

The perky redhead ran into Jade, who instead of being a Grinch, decided that because it was her last year at HA, she would make peace with the Holiday's for Cat's sake.

Cat was special in Jade's eyes; she wasn't necessarily a best friend anymore to her. They weren't 'friends with benefits' if that's what you were asking. Jade had an unusual soft spot when it came to Cat. She was one of those girls you couldn't stay mad at for even a few seconds, and couldn't stop thinking about kissing those soft, candy cane flavored lips.

Of course, Jade wasn't a lesbian, but love was different with Cat. It was like the world didn't make sense without her, and Jade has never been more than a week without seeing, talking to, or having a sleepover with Cat. That includes now, for the black-haired beauty now lives with her.

Jade's parents split up when she was about twelve; her father left, leaving her mother broke and without any support. With that, her mother took off to California and met a man ten years younger than her and when she came back to get Jade and her five year old brother, Jasper, the Valentine's had already welcomed the youngsters into their home.

The Valentine's were a large family in general without the edition of the West siblings. There was Frankie, who's the oldest, Aurora and Aria, who were twins and both older than Cat, Jonathan and Clarence, twin boys who were a few years older than Cat, and finally was Cat, who's the youngest. Frankie is now twenty-four, Aurora and Aria are now twenty-one, Jonathan and Clarence are eighteen, and then leaves little, baby Caterina Holliday Valentine who is still sixteen.

With Ms. Jadelyn August West and small Jasper Ezra West joining the family, there were ten people living in a - might I add- mansion. No one shares a bedroom but the two sets of twins. Now, though, it's only seven people, and no one shares a room. Mr. and Mrs. Valentine turned the two empty rooms into an art studio and a ballet studio for Cat and Jade to dance and paint. Talk about spoiling your children when there was still a fully-functioning home theater downstairs…

"Jadey! Aren't you excited?"

Jade laughed. This girl could do the most impossible things to her.

"For what, Cat?"

"For tonight! Everyone's gonna be gone so it will just be you and I. Maybe we could invite the rest of our friends over and have a fun night in?" Cat batted her eyes to convince her friend even more.

"That sounds nice. Do we _have_ to invite Vega? She and Beck are going to be kissing the _entire_ time." Jade whined.

Cat rolled her eyes, somewhat politely. "Oh come on. You two broke up last May. Tori is trying to be nice about it. Just because they went out on a date doesn't mean they were sneaking around when you two were together. It just means that he's moving on; and you should too."

Jade nodded and put an arm around her best friend to lead her to class.

Cat was right for once. She really did need to move on.

"Caterina Holliday! Get down here right now and help me set up the Christmas food table!" Jade hollered through the foyer at the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm coming! I'm still trying to wriggle into my dress!" Cat squealed.

Although you may not believe this, Cat had somewhat grown up a bit within the last year. She had become less and less childish and is becoming more like a normal young adult. Growing up isn't as bad as she seemed, so Cat thought she might try it.

The gang decided to dress formal tonight and have their own little Christmas party. Of course it was only going to be the six of them, plus Rex and Trina, so they figured having a formal party was a fun idea. The boys, though, wanted to wear ugly sweaters, and the girls wanted to wear cute dresses. The group made a compromise and settled on the time of 7:30 and that the party would be a sleepover, since Cat's parents wouldn't be back until the following night.

Cat pranced down the stairs in a red, sparkly cocktail dress with an off shoulder. It was about mid-thigh and she completed the ensemble with some gold heels that made her about five foot two. Her hair was half up half down and was decorated with pearls in the ponytail holder.

Stopping at the bottom of the staircase, Cat gazed up and down Jade's outfit. Jade wore, traditionally, a black lace, long-sleeved dress with an open lace back and lace sleeves that came to a point at the back of her hands. She had blue and purple highlights, as usual, and sported a smokey eye. The look was finished off with black stilettos that made her tower over Cat the way Beck did.

"Wow, Cat-" Jade started breathlessly.

"-You look beautiful." Cat blurted but soon covered her mouth and blushed.

Not pretty, not cute, not sophisticated. _Beautiful_, Jade thought.

"Thank you. You look stunning as well, my dear." Jade said politely. Jade reminded Cat as a woman version of Rhett Butler from 'Gone with the Wind'. Of course, Cat wasn't the bitchy Scarlett O'Hara. She was a delicate flower.

The doorbell rang and the teens came barging in.

"C'mon Caterina." Jade held out her arm and Cat happily took it as they walked into their party together.

Beck and Tori were first to arrive. Tori was wearing a blue satin, floral patterned dress. Beck, being the funny person he is, was wearing a white turtleneck with a red ornament in the middle with Miley Cyrus riding in with a Santa hat on.

Andre, Trina, and Robbie arrived in style. Andre and Robbie wore matching ugly sweaters that Andre's grandma knit. Trina wore a forest green evening gown, of all things in the world.

The party was in full swing when they decided they'd go upstairs and play 'Bloody Mary'. Cat, of course was too scared to go up and do it. Only a few people knew that she had an ongoing fear of urban legends, plus many other fears.

"Don't worry, I'll stay down here with Cat and keep her company. You guys go up there." Jade said urging the teens up the stairs.

Cat and Jade sat down on the bar stools near Cat's parents' bar and drank the champagne Jade had picked out from Mr. Valentine's liquor cabinet.

"Cat, what do you want for Christmas?" Jade asked, out of the blue.

"Why? It's almost Christmas! Didn't you already buy my present?" Cat said astonished. She had already bought everyone's present, but Cat did have a tendency to buy presents early. Halloween isn't _that _early right?

"Well I just want to make sure I got the right thing." Jade laughed.

Cat pondered. "Well it depends, the expensive ones or the regular one?" Cat made a list every year of what she wanted from Santa. She had only told Jade that she still believed in Santa, besides her family. Cat makes two lists; the general presents she asks for and the expensive ones.

"Let's hear the expensive ones. You know, Santa's always listening. Maybe, if you say them _out loud_ he'll get you what you want." Jade teased.

**(AN: start playing Santa Baby, if you're into that type of thing.)**

Cat stood up and started to strut near the Christmas tree, making Jade "accidently" stare at her butt.

"_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me. I've been an awful good girl. Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight_." Cat sang vivaciously.

Jade stood up and danced sexily toward Cat.

"_Santa Baby, a fifty-four convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you dear. Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight._"

Cat giggled and kept walking around the Christmas tree with Jade following slowly behind.

"_Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_." Cat blew a kiss, teasing Jade and making her stomach whirl. Maybe, just maybe she felt the same way.

"_Next year I could be just as good_." Jade began and caught Cat, eventually turning her to face her.

"_If you'd check off my Christmas list_." The girls both chimed to each other.

The two kept giggling and gazing at each other from across the living room.

"_Santa baby, I wanna yacht and really that's not a lie_." Cat and Jade cooed.

"_I've been an angel all year  
Santa Baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_." They continued to sing in harmony, as Jade pulled Cat in so they were facing the same way towards the mirror. Jade started to play with her hair as Cat sang.

"_Santa honey, the one thing that I really do need, the deed to a platinum mine. Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight_."

Jade turned Cat swiftly to face her and they continued to slow dance. It was like every little thing was nonexistent except for the two girls. All their problems faded away.

"_Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany's_." Jade whispered dreamily into Cat's ear.

Cat smirked and continued to chant. "_I really do believe in you_-"

The duo sustained their perfect melody as Jade chimed back in. "-_Let's see if you believe in me_."

Cat's eyes grew happy and cheerful as Jade swung her around and off her feet, like her prince- _princess_- charming waiting to come. Jade set her down and Cat continued to tell "Santa" what she wanted.

"_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
but I don't mean a phone_." Cat winked at her friend, wiggling her ring finger at her teasingly and Jade pulled her close.

"_Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight_." Jade finished Cat's line and kissed her lovingly. Cat was a bit surprised at first, but kissed her back.

The two grinned and continued to dance with their foreheads pressed together.

"_So hurry down the chimney tonight…_" Jade embraced Cat as the two kept singing.

"_I'm waiting_!" Cat said, fake annoyed. Jade chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"_Hurry down the chimney tonight…_"

Jade kissed Cat again, catching Cat by surprise. Jade couldn't remember the last time a kiss like this had felt so great and reliving. In fact, she couldn't even think of a time she'd ever kissed _anyone _when it felt right. Cat tasted like candy canes and evergreen trees, Jade's favorite. Cat giggled through the kiss and broke it off when she saw the group behind her.

Beck and Tori were shocked, and Andre just clapped along with Robbie- and Rex.

"Well, I never thought this day would actually come, but Andre I owe you twenty bucks." Tori laughed.

Jade looked at her friends and how they just laughed. They made a bet?

"You two made a bet?" Jade asked, obviously hurt.

"Um, honestly it was bound to happen. We just thought it would be fun to swing a little money into this deal." Tori clapped along with Andre and Robbie.

"Well, you did tell me to move on. So I'm moving on." Jade told Cat and kissed her even more.

Beck laughed and cheered along with them, leaving the two girls breathless and cheerful.

The rest of the night, the group of friends drank champagne, watched movies, and played cliché games of Truth or Dare and others that would be pointless to name.

Jade and Cat were the last ones up, and they had went upstairs with Andre and Tori following them, clapping and giving them a "have a nice time" hand gesture into the room.

They lay awake, staring into each other's eyes.

"So, what did you really get me for Christmas?" Cat asked curiously.

Jade hesitated. "Well, honestly, I was going to ask you if you wanted to get some coffee or dinner or catch a movie sometime, you know. I think it's pretty clear how we, you know, feel."

Cat nodded and smiled. "And?"

Jade got out of bed and searched through her closet to get a small box that said "To the most beautiful girl in the world".

Cat took no time in ripping open the box and seeing what was inside. She pulled out a velvet box that contained something shiny.

Cat looked up at Jade, wide-eyed and a little afraid. "You aren't going to ask me to marry you _now_ are you?"

Jade cackled. "No, of course not. Just open it."

It was a necklace. Actually, it was two. A heart split in half. One side was rose gold and the other was black and silver.

"One's mine and one's yours. I figured we would each have the half of each other's heart around our neck wherever we went. Stupid, I know." Jade started to ramble on and on about how her present was too thoughtful and not as great as a car.

"No, no it's perfect. I love it. Thank you, Jade." Cat kissed her newfound love on the cheek and laid back down, Jade spooning her.

"Thanks for being my first _girlfriend_, Caterina Holliday Valentine."

"Thanks for being my first _love_, Jadelyn August West."

**Tell me what you thought! My first Cade fic! I hope to put up more soon!**

**~Caterina**


End file.
